


One Drink - Add On

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: An addition to @maireadralph's fic One Drink from tumblr. I don't know why I wrote this, but I did, and it is here now. I wouldn't call it Doubledak, it's just sort of a weird evil war-criminal friendship, you know, the best kind.
Kudos: 4





	One Drink - Add On

Double Trouble took a swift swig of the drink and emptied the glass in a split second, like it was nothing. They placed the glass back down and stood up from the stool. As the bar keep came back around Trouble simply and quickly stated, “The clone gentleman payed for both of us.” Which was a clear lie, but the shapeshifter was out of there before any further questions could be asked. They burst through the main saloon-like doors of the bar in a rush, they looked around and took a sharp left and ran after the ‘Lord of the’- sorry- ‘ex-Lord of the Horde’. They caught up with Hordak down the street and continued to plea their case, “Come on, darling, give me something, anything.”

Hordak huffed annoyed as he turned to the pestering Double Trouble. He didn’t know the chameleonoid very well, he had a few emotional interactions with them during the time he was in the Horde when Catra brought them in as a spy asset, then after the defeat of Prime he had seen the lizard in around Mysticore were his prison cell was located. But every time they did met in any way it seemed to be infuriating to Hordak. Double Trouble was very chatty and snarky and smug, while Hordak wasn’t. The clone very much preferred silence, or talking to Entrapta, who visited him in his imprisonment in Mysticore whenever she could. He appreciated that. And very often Double Troubles intrusions and antics disturbed their scientific conversations.

“Ugh, why are you so obsessed with this?” He questioned as he turned to face the caller that invited him to the bar for that one drink, and showed up very, very late. Which didn’t amuse him much.

They grinned and extended their arms out pointing up to the sky, their pose connoting excitement, “Hordak! Have you been living under a rock?-” In a sense he was, most of his days he spent imprisoned, even though the Mysticore council had allowed him small walks around the floating islands, usually with Entrapta and Imp. Double Trouble continued, “It’s a movie! It’s revolutionary! The end and beginning of an era! Not only of entertainment but also celebrity pop culture! Theatre is dead, and film is now!” Double Trouble did a twirl followed by jazz hands, you could really tell they were getting into it. All while Hordak stood infront of them still and stiff like a statue, simply watching, his face blank.

The blank stare that he often gave them might’ve scared many people who didn’t know much about him, see him as a scary monster. Double Trouble saw him more like a challenge, a tough crowd, a hill to conquer. And Double Trouble would, they were irresistible! Ever since DT could remember, from a very young age when they were a little hatchling they knew they wanted to act. It was their passion, ever since they saw their mother do plays for them, they used to love those. Now there was a once in a lifetime opportunity knocking on their door, and they couldn’t screw it up. And the only way not to screw it up was to get it perfect! And their only hope stood looming in front of them.

“Hordikins-”

“Do not call me that.”

“Noted.” They playfully stated and poked his chest with a pointing finger, they continued to speak as the two of them began to walk onward. Well, Hordak more so than Double Trouble, they walked alongside him trying to keep in step with him. Hordak was in a hurry in a way, he needed to get back to Mysticore soon before his curfew. If he isn’t in his cell by the designated time they would forcibly drag him back in, the new council of witches and wizards led by siblings ex-King Micah and Head Sorceress Castaspella knew where he was at all times. Due to a reworked Prime chip latched onto and into his neck port, it was a tracing beacon. Hordak wasn’t pleased with it, to say the least - too many vile memories that he tried so hard to block. But he got to actually go out, which was pleasant, but overall he avoided the outside, in his mind it wasn’t necessary for his well-being.

Entrapta offered to deactivate it and suggested to elope, sneak of planet. But he said no, every time. This was his punishment. He knew that. He accepted it. And he doubted that the rest of the universe that had been ravaged by him and Prime would be as kind as the Etherians.

“Please Hordie-”

“Not better.”

“This is a movie! This is my chance, my big break! People will loose their damn minds! No one’s ever seen anything like it, the act of play has evolved, with the distribution of Prime tech planet-wide everybody now has a television! Movies are the medium of the future! Of success! Please darling. This is my dream knocking, and I must open the door.” Double Trouble did their standard over dramatic twirls and hand motions. They placed their hands on one of their hearts, of which they have three. “I’ll be forever in your favour. I’ll do anything you want!” The shapeshifter dramatically draped themselves against the taller bat clone, pushing all their weight on him, one hand palming his chest the other hanging over his shoulder, their cheek smooched against his collar under his chin. “Pleeeeeeeeease, Iwon’tleaveuntilyousayyes.”

Hordak rolled his eyes, though DT couldn’t quite see the showcase of annoyance due to the blood red lenses covering his eyes. He needed those contacts to see when not wearing glasses. “Fine. But I need to get moving, curfew is coming up, and I do not wish to get tazed, again.” Double Trouble showed the bat their teeth as they smiled ear to ear overjoyed. Hordak didn’t dislike Double Trouble, he just had a lot on his mind, and given the opportunity to not think about his Big Br- Horde Prime, he’d take that. This would open up some old wounds, not that they healed. But the smile won him over slightly.

Double Trouble took hold and intertwined their arm with Hordak’s and set off, “Don’t you worry about anything, I’ll vouch for you. We’ll even get you some nice relaxing spa treatments, how does that sound?” That actually sounded rather pleasant, an opportunity to truly relax - I mean his cell had a few pillows and what not, but it was still a cell, he slept on the hard ground. He was eyeing some of those massages, his strained body could use that. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too awful.

“Hold on, how will you pay for all that, and I meant to ask: How do you manage to just waltz into Mysticore, up to my cell even?”

“Oh yeah I get all that stuff for free, my mum runs the place, Castaspella, I’m sure you’ve heard of her. I can pull some strings for you, get you a full time premium membership card - they’d treat you like a Queen rather than a prisoner.” Double Trouble gave Hordak a wink, and single finger gun. The clone had to admit that slightly reassured him on the deal. He was a little surprised by the reveal to the enigma no one asked - but that did explain a lot. And having possible... ‘friends’ in high places could prove advantageous, and as much as he tried to deny it he didn’t really mind talkative types - he liked talking, chatting, having company.

Hordak returned the smile, “Alright, you have convinced me, friend.” DT was ecstatic. They didn’t have many friends, even if Hordak was using that word more to mean ‘acquaintance’, it was a welcome addition. Turns out the life of a part-mercenary, part-actor, and occasional war-criminal, leaves you pretty lonely. They had some limited interactions with Catra after the defeat of Prime, but not many, she seemed nicer, which was strange - but she mostly just hung around Adora like they were conjoined at the hip. And they had to admit they had a little crush on SeaHawk, but Mermista seemed... territorial, and they were not about to mess with that. They didn’t really have anybody, for most of their life, they kept in touch Casta, pop in from time to time, but that was about it.

Hordak noticed DT was stuck in thought, looking a bit perplexed. “Sooooo,” He started awkwardly, but realised he had nothing to say, unfortunately DT’s head turned to face him, “Are you... a magician like the rest of them?” The lizard burst out in laughter.

“No, no, that- you gotta be made out of a specific kinda stuff to do magic like that. You gotta have that in your blood. Only a small percentage of Etherians can do the whole hocus pocus shtick.”

“Then what about your shapeshifting abilities? Are they not magical?”

“All biological. It’s as natural to me as is breathing to you... do you breath?”

“Fascinating, so magical abilities aren’t transmitted biologically?”

“Well, I guess in some cases, like Queen Glitterpants, but I’m adopted.” Hordak did not know what that meant, though he overheard the archer boy mention the term on a few occasions, “Older too I think, chameleonoid years are different from human years, weird stuff.” They shrugged indifferently, they clearly had been asked about that many, many times, and were clearly tired of them. Even though Hordak did want to ask those questions as he was becoming more and more intrigued by the shapeshifter.

“I see that must’ve been difficult.” That was true. DT loved Casta, but like they mentioned, they were no magic user. Only a few could tap into magic and wield it apart from the princesses. DT wasn’t. That sort of created a rift between the two of them. Double Trouble decided to forge their own path, an illegal one. A lot of bad decisions and a lot of good ones, according to them. Castaspella was highly regarded and was given many privileges, more even when she officially became apart of the BrightMoon royal family. DT missed the luxuries of that life, but they always stated that the life of a mercenary, a life on the run - was far more exciting. Plus with their devilish abilities and persuasiveness they could acquire those same luxuries through their own means. They achieved independence, they didn’t need anyone, they were their own person. And a proud one at that.

“Eh, not really, struck out on my own when I was young, I learned what the world’s really like - dirty and cruel. I toughened up, made my way through life my way. Belonging to no one. With no one to impress. And no one to... trust... no one to talk to. Not as myself anyway... B- But that’s enough about me. Now your turn.”

“Alright, fine. The fundaments of what make Prime, Prime are - Deception, Self-Importance, and Unease. His strength, his weakness, and his self. But to truly comprehend him as an entity we must go back all the way to the beginning. I was grown in germination tube HTK-218,666 in the D-C section, on board the Velvet Glove. The Parable of Prime was immediately downloaded into my brain-module as I grew. Ahem, in the beginning there was nothing except shadow and an inkling of light, the light that would one day become The Mighty Horde Prime - mind you these are all lies - with the sand he forged from his hip he shaped an afterlife-”

And so he continued with the character analyses as they both waltzed off towards Mysticore. And without a doubt, Double Trouble would get the character perfectly. And Hordak would enjoy the film quite a bit, they even credited him at the end credits.

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from the fact that DT is Glimmer's cousin in the 80s show, which I found funny, and couldn't get out of my head.


End file.
